deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:No Rest for the Devious/@comment-30564209-20171130165056/@comment-4689777-20171130183707
I believe that in order for "313" to count as its own ep, it would need a teaser, which it did not. So there's that at least. Haha, if it is a separate episode though, then Nicole Arbour appeared in both halves of the finale, and isn't that just lovely? Obviously the biggest thing here is the whole Mary/Nadia reveal, something we had planned since way, way back and were very anxious about gearing towards all season long. You're an odd one, because you're the opposite of Ben and Josh. While both of them loved Nadia and disliked Mary, you loved Mary and disliked Nadia -- ultimately, loving one allowed the other to become fixed for all of you, so that's nice unto itself. Personally I like both, but it's nice to have one reader prefer Mary over Nadia I suppose, because I always thought Mary was a cute character with her own character complexions that both made sense for her (as an independent woman who'd achieved financial abundance through her own sheer talent and hard work) and for her as Nadia (reluctant to get close to Rena because she's hiding the fact that she's a big ol' terrorist and is probably incapable of real love because yeah). So, many levels to Maria Solano. Did you know that the mare in mare athei was pronounced "marie"? We didn't wanna make that clear to anyone in case that got the whole mare a/maria connection, also something that was fieled a while ago to be like, you guessed it, Rose Solano and her whole Sin Rosetro thing. The explosion wasn't based on Buffy 3x22, because again it was something that was pitched a while ago -- like during S1 maybe -- not that that disqualifies it, but it was pitched by Jo, not me, and was more an homage to Cersei blowing up the Sept. Even featured Joanna raising a glass of wine to toast her enemies' destructions. Except it's more meaningful for her because of her massive alcoholism, which now she's given up. That's something that didn't happen when Joenna had a similar fate in 3x06. When they ran away together in that reality, both were still massive drunks, so 3x06 was ultimately an unhappier world for all with Jose having lived. Also, Rena. In that world, he became the star of Mary's film, meaning he was the star of Nadia's master plan, and with no one around to stop it it went off without a hitch. So basically the world ended over there thanks to Rena. And his story seemed so lowkey compared to everyone else's... Writing the mystery reveal, I apologize, I just wanted it to be real thorough and impressive, but I do understand how it coulda dragged. The Juanita tie-in was thought of quite a while ago though I believe, one of the few twists thrown into the reveal, along with stuff like idk Mary having set up Kathryn and Kevin. Mostly it was just explain-y, riding off of the fact that Mary/Nadia was already such a big twist. Which, yay that nobody exactly guessed that. You guessed plastic surgery, the others guessed Mary evil, but Mary as Nadia no one got. I'm so happy that worked. Stick around for the Devious Butlers movie in 5 years' time to find out who offed that li'l butler. Naw but I'm glad you thought everyone's endings were fitting. Hey, Juan's new cellmate was Randy, ain't that nice? Lol, Juanita's was Kristi, now that was thrown in. I literally came up with the idea to make Juan Brad's killer just so we could have his ending be him getting perpetually raped by Randy forever lol ???? That'd be so unacceptable on TV nowadays, deserved rape. Oh well. ^^ Silvia and Tyson forging a relationship with on another is perhaps my favourite of the endings. Also the big Benali Thanksgiving and Rena's dreams coming true and just yeah it's all very happy for everyone. Cos fuck unhappy endings, amirite? Although no butlers apart from Joe had endgames, which in a way I suppose is nice because we were able to make their arcs happy and complete without romantic partners being the focal point of their endings, as they so often are. Ben and Jennifer possibly got back together, though. You were right. It was left purposefully ambiguous, up to the audience to decide, because we felt it'd be controversial irl idk. I just like it that way. ALSO the baby is called Alex because it's a Lost reference. Ben's daughter is called Alex, innit. Aliz is pregnant. Liz caused Columbine, that's canon. Well, I'm so happy you found the finale perfect. We loved writing it and loved sharing this story with everyone, even if it took you this long to read it. :P An Aliza spin-off actually sounds like a really fun idea for like a miniseries or summit ngl... hmm... but anyway ya figured I'd reply to this one even though I usually don't cos I had to reply to all of Ben's which was far more effort-y so Jo just normally fields these ones except she hasn't been lately but I'm sure she will for this one and it's the finale so I figured I'd better anyway and I'm rambling and my hands are soooo fucking cold and I'm heading out soon so cheers for reading now Ciao compadre x